


成人游戏2

by sgation



Category: Kings
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgation/pseuds/sgation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>强尼是个17岁的性征刚刚成熟的alpha，杰克是29岁的拉丁文教师。脑洞来源于电影《教室别恋》。</p>
            </blockquote>





	成人游戏2

预警：abo 师生关系 

3.  
杰克回想强尼的目光黏着在自己身上的感受。明亮的眸光像火，一寸寸把和身体贴合的衣物燃成灰，每个毛孔都蒸腾出热望来。

如果他诚实，就得承认，自己想要这少年的“窥视”，执着的，羞涩的，全无防备的目光，明明自己是被冒犯的那个，目光相接时少年的慌张却让他觉得，自己才是惊扰别人美梦的人。明明自己是被观察的那个，却不知从什么时候起，自己的全部感官开始敏感地搜寻少年的动向。

强尼把他放到幻想的神坛，用专注和热情来供养，这让杰克感到自己的鲜活…和难耐。他曾想默默无声的享受这些关注，直到这个年轻的alpha有了新的偶像，或把他的注意力投注到这个五光十色的世界里其他的诱惑中。

哦，可他现在更贪婪了，他更想少年热切的目光变成实在的触抚落在自己的皮肤上。更想用自己的内壁挤压强尼跳动的阴茎，感受这个alpha的热度和力量。

退下裤子，杰克用手指碰触自己的下体，那里潮湿火热，迫不及待。他咬住下唇，轻轻哼了一声，给自己一个小小的嘲笑——多么饥渴的omega，想着年轻的学生在办公室里企图操弄自己。但他早已打定主意原谅自己——他是个发情期将近的omega，用抑制剂度过了十来个年头。当一个年轻英俊的alpha围着他打转，谁能责备他渴望这些呢。

 

4.  
强尼回杰克的办公室是为了取回遗落的钢笔。谁知道呢，钢笔也许掉在了路上，也许就放在强尼的口袋里，又或许这可怜的钢笔压根就没存在过。他得回到那间办公室问问，这样如果杰克没有离开，他就有理由再在他的老师身边待上片刻。

让人疯狂的信息素，比梦里更加过头的场景。推开门的前一秒钟，强尼还在排练着搭话的借口，下一秒就只能大脑当机，被铺天盖地的眩晕感笼罩。

熟透了的omega趴俯在办公桌上，西裤褪落在脚踝。“强尼。”背对着自己的老师在桌沿上摩擦着自己的身体，小声地叫着。他呼唤的是自己的名字么？还是自己做起了白日梦？

强尼晕乎乎地走近，把手落在了omega丰满的小屁股上，杰克惊喘着冻在原地。很快，僵硬的表情化成一个认命又快活的微笑，杰克扭过头，拉过少年的另一只手掌，贴合在自己的侧脸上，用唇舌亲吻少年的掌心，同时轻轻摇动着自己浑圆的屁股。

身后的少年粗喘着收紧手指，却没有进一步的行动，他似乎拿眼前湿透的omega和自己硬的爆炸的老二不知如何是好。

杰克不准备再等下去，alpha带着青涩毛躁的信息素味道好的惊人，让他双腿打战浑身发软。他转过身子，把强尼往后推了推，跪在少年的双腿间，舔了舔罪恶的嘴唇。

强尼的阴茎像他的主人一样，诚实，热情，好尺寸，杰克几乎是迫不及待得把它含到了底，他被狠狠地呛到了，湿热的口腔被无情地戳刺，喉咙本能地收缩着，疼痛和反胃感袭来，但杰克并不在乎，他努力张开嘴唇把强尼含得更深一些，沉醉的感受着alpha鲜美有力的肉体，让自己陷入忘我的窒息中。

这是一个棒透了的深喉，强尼根本无法承受这突如其来的快感，他发出一声闷哼，几乎立时就射了。

精液被杰克悉数吞下，他抬起头，微微发红的眼睛透过散乱的额发盯着强尼，让自己的嘴唇从阴茎的根部缓慢的滑到前端，灵活的舌头在龟头上精巧的打了个转，一滴精液也没有漏掉。

杰克退了一步，把自己呈在办公桌上，双腿朝alpha张开，胯部焦躁地小幅度扭动着，他形状好看的阴茎正吐着前液等待安慰。“我需要你，强尼。”

强尼设想过他的老师用这种渴求的眼神望向自己，但如今才体验到这生动的表情多么让人失去理智。年少的alpha如法炮制地回馈他的老师，他把整张脸埋在了杰克的胯骨上，用舌头体验omega体液的味道，让自己的鼻腔充满了omega的信息素，天哪，他愿意在这里窒息而死，又想一口一口啃噬眼前之人漂亮的肉体。

杰克把身体后倾，让留着水的后穴暴露在强尼的视线里，一只手轻轻按压着alpha的头颅，帮助alpha的嘴唇来到那翕合的小洞。强尼本能一般的舔吻着那里，小口的啜饮着透明的蜜汁，为自己正品尝着杰克的事实战栗不已。

杰克的脊背弓成一道紧绷的弧线，他偏过头在桌面难耐地磨蹭着，永远梳理整齐的头发随着动作越发散乱。“强尼…强尼…就是这样，继续，请你...”他压抑着让自己几乎不能成调的快感，断断续续小声地渴求着。

强尼加大力度按住杰克扭动的身体，加快速度用舌头开拓着这个迷人的小洞，当灵活的舌头在小洞的内侧鲁莽地戳刺时，杰克尖叫着射精了。


End file.
